


Day of Rest

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [29]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Androids, Bodyguard, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Prayer, Science Fiction, Travel, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo guards Sanzo. Everyone else bugs Gojyo.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Kudos: 14





	Day of Rest

Sanzo had taken himself off into the inn's garden, with strict instructions that he was to be left alone. Gojyo would have been delighted to comply, but the sheer amount of work that went into making sure that every other damn being in the town kept away was exhausting his battery.

" _Master Sanzo took the credit card back_ ," Hakkai said. " _I only need to speak to him for a few seconds, Gojyo._ "

" _I. Can't. Believe._ You're. _Going. To. Set. Off. My. Guarding. Protocols,_ " Gojyo grumbled.

Hakkai held up his perfectly modelled hands and smiled in pleasant apology.

" _I'll ask about it later, Gojyo_."

Gojyo had peace for at least two minutes before Goku showed up.

"Hey, Gojyo. Where's Sanzo? I need to get some cash off him. Or maybe he'd want to go for a walk. Do you think he'd want to go for a walk with me? He needs to exercise more, it'd build him up! Maybe we could go down to that little valley the manager talked about to find the haunted palace and –"

" _Kid. Kid. Hold. It. Calm. Down. You're. Too. Hyper._ " Gojyo dropped his voice simulator down to a whisper. " _He'll. Work. Out. That. You're. Off. The. Pills. Then. He'll. Melt. My. Processor. I'll. Go. To. The. Ghost. Shack. With. You. Later. I. Promise._ "

"It's a haunted palace," Goku whispered back.

" _If. You. Say. So. Master. Goku._ "

Goku rolled his eyes, grinned and went away to annoy someone else. A housemaid vacuumed around Gojyo and the vacuum made a contemptuous sucking-up noise that seemed especially pointed. Gojyo gave it an unfriendly look and contemplated what the tent might have been getting up to without supervision. Another maid put fresh flowers on the tables and eyed Gojyo cautiously. He tried to look simultaneously non-threatening and very, very dangerous. She went away, watching him as if he might explode at any moment. Gojyo settled down to allow himself a properly boring morning of doing nothing.

"Excuse me?"

It was a relief that the ability to jump out of your skin was a costly sort of program that was available only to higher level models like Hakkai. And androids who had chassis covering that might be more fairly described as _skin_. Gojyo just turned and looked down at the maid who had crept up on him while he was turned down to fifty per cent.

" _Yes?_ "

"Would the honoured Master Sanzo like a cup of tea?" she said, holding up a cup of what looked very much like tea.

It was hard to imagine Sanzo turning down an offer of tea. He liked tea even more than he liked beer, and he _really_ liked beer. On the other hand, he had said no disturbances, and a good security android would obey that, especially if it meant that his beloved master was deprived of something he enjoyed by the order being followed.

" _Sorry. Miss. He's. Not. To. Be. Disturbed._ "

"Oh. Well, would you like a cup of tea?"

" _Thank. You. Miss. No. I. Don't. Drink. Tea. Or. Anything. Else._ "

She went away and Gojyo allowed himself a smug grin in a job well done. It faded as Hakkai popped back up beside him.

" _Do you think he'd mind if I had a quick word? I really could do with buying a few more supplies. I think Goku may have eaten our emergency rations. What on earth has got into that boy?_ "

" _Hakkai. Please. No. Interruptions._ "

" _What is he even doing?_ " Hakkai muttered, leaning as far out past Gojyo as he could without setting off one of his more interesting bodyguarding programs.

Hakkai looked unblinkingly at where Sanzo sat and Gojyo imagined that he could hear the tiny whirr of his eyes focusing on the image. He couldn't of course, Hakkai was far too high-end.

" _Wonders will never cease_ ," Hakkai said in amusement. " _I do believe our monastic master may have discovered religion, Gojyo._ "

" _Seems. Unlikely._ "

" _He's sitting in lotus position and is counting _something_ on his prayer beads as he stares fixedly at the mountains. I just saw him count another; he must be reciting some quite long prayers to be getting through the beads so slowly._"

" _Hakkai. I'll. Let. You. Know. When. He's. Ready. To. Give. You. Control. Over. All. Our. Wealth. Again. OK?_ "

Hakkai smiled ruefully and patted him on the shoulder, and went off to do something that Gojyo decided he just wasn't going to think about. He'd worry when lines of archaic poetry written in entrails started appearing in the road or something. He had a job to do, and he was damn well going to power down and do it. He let himself sink back into a restful state, although he settled at sixty per cent this time. An hour later all his indicators rose dizzyingly quickly as the inn's manager attempted to march past him into the garden. Gojyo flung out an arm and stopped him, winding the man slightly.

" _Sir! Halt._ "

"I need to speak with your master," the manager said, looking at him, wide-eyed. "At once, please."

" _Master. Sanzo. Is. Not. To. Be. Disturbed. What. Is. Your. Query?_ "

"The other android is packing up! It's taken almost everything from the rooms –"

" _He,_ " Gojyo said.

"What?"

" _We. Are. Not. Inanimate. Objects. And. Were. Manufactured. To. Simulate. In. Our. Case. Human. Males. This. Enables. Easier. Relations. With. Humans. I. Say. This. Merely. To. Inform,_ " Gojyo said in a manner he would have honestly had to describe as quite intimidating. He had often found that speaking like that also enabled easier relations with humans he would never have to deal with again.

"Yes," the manager said. "Yes, that's so. Of course. He's taken your masters' belongings from their rooms. I need to be sure that Master Sanzo will be paying for his stay –"

" _We. Are. Not. Leaving. Yet,_ " Gojyo said, wishing Hakkai was there to take on the burden of talking to humans. " _Master. Sanzo. Will. Pay. He. Is. No. Thief._ "

"No, of course, I didn't mean –" the manager fell silent. "I'll speak with him later," he said, and hurried away.

" _Gojyo -_ " Hakkai called from the stairs, carrying down a box of random items that Gojyo didn't recognise and that he was fairly sure were looted from the rooms. An embroidered quilt seemed to be among them. Luckily the manager had withdrawn from view.

" _Not! Yet!_ "

" _All right, Gojyo. Really, there's not need to be so -_ " Hakkai's voice died away as he looked out of the main entrance. There was some sort of ruckus out there but Gojyo wasn't leaving his post at the garden door. " _Gojyo, Goku just sprinted past yelling something about being pursued by ghosts._ "

" _I'm. Busy._ "

" _I'll just pack these and go and see if he's still alive!_ " Hakkai said brightly, and went out of the inn with his loot.

Gojyo stared at the garden, wondering if they were in fact all out to get him. There was a rustle of robes off at the end of the garden, where he'd been forbidden to go.

"Gojyo," Sanzo said hoarsely. "Come here."

Gojyo went over and bowed, waiting for orders. Sanzo was indeed sitting in lotus position, although he was stretching out of it with a wince. Served him right for slacking off so much. All around him on the beautiful lawn were cigarette butts. Fourteen of them, and on the beads handing loosely in his hand he had counted –

" _You've. Been. Counting. Cigarettes,_ " Gojyo said.

Typical.

"I'm out. I want you to buy more," Sanzo said, holding up the credit card.

Gojyo somehow didn't snatch it from him. When Sanzo held out a hand to be helped up he pulled him up politely and didn't look askance at him shaking out his cramped legs in an undignified manner.

"Did I hear Goku yelling earlier?" Sanzo said.

" _He. Thinks. He's. Being. Haunted. Sir. How. Many. Packs?_ "

"Six. Shit, I am not in the mood for an exorcism. Are we ready to go?"

" _Almost. We. Just. Need. Some. Last. Supplies. And. To. Settle. Up. In. The. Hotel._ "

"We've needed a peaceful last day," Sanzo said, more to himself than anything. "Give the card to Hakkai when you're done," he added and strolled away.

Gojyo looked down at the cigarette butts and then followed, grimly silent. Some people got peace and relaxation. Right now he had some ghost hunting and shopping to do.


End file.
